


The Day Peter Parker Saved My Life

by FandorkOfEverything



Series: Children Of The Avengers [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Peter Parker, Steve is there, Uncle Steve Rogers, because he can be, he's also Brooklyn's uncle, nothing can change my mind about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandorkOfEverything/pseuds/FandorkOfEverything
Summary: Some say that they have been saved by Spider Man, and they live up to that. But for the daughter of Tony Stark, she's been saved by Peter Parker.





	The Day Peter Parker Saved My Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU. This differs from the MCU but still follows the timeline.

**//Brooklyn’s P.O.V//**

“You’re transferring schools? Why?” I asked my best friend, Peter Parker.

“Now that I’m a member of the Avengers, it makes sense. I already went to a STEM school; Seaside is that _and_ a school of the arts! Plus, it’d be nice to see you every day….” Peter added and I smiled, pouring us a cup of milk to go with our cookies.

“Oh, really? And is my _darling_ father okay with this? And your Aunt?” I asked and he smiled.

“Aunt May said she was okay with it, after a lot of convincing. Mr. Stark doesn’t know about me going to your school but does know about me moving into Avengers Tower.” I nodded and secretly smiled. Me and Peter living under the same roof? Things are starting to look up in the world.

“So, you’ll be okay living with a billionaire, two Asgardians, a Frost Giant, a Giant Green Beast, two spies, A Capsicle and his daughter, A Speedster, A Witch, A Bird, an Iron Patriot, a bad influence and the daughter of a Wizard?” I asked him and he nodded slowly, but still seemed unsure for a moment.

“Absolutely!” He exclaimed and I chuckled.

“Alright. Madison and Megan might wanna take you on an initiation through.” I told him, taking a bite out of a cookie.

“A-A-A what?” He asked and I chuckled.

“When Pietro and Wanda came to live here, Megan and Madison had an initiation for Hope’s benefit. It’s…” I cleared my throat, the cookie seeming to have gotten stuck or something. “It’s basically a…” I stopped talking and tried to breathe. I wasn’t sure what was going on.

“Brooklyn? Are you okay?” Peter asked and I shook my head ‘no.’

“Miss Stark has seem to have some trouble breathing.” My AI, SKYLA, which stands for Stealthy Karma Yearning Luxurious Accomplishments, pointed out. “I would suggest looking in what she had last consumed.”

Peter, taking SKYLA’S word for it, looked at the cookie on the plate, and broke it in two, then looked to me. “Are you allergic to peanuts?” I nodded and he took his jacket off, wrapped it around me and picked me up. “Hang on, Brooklyn!”

“I have contacted Mr. Stark and Mr. Rogers now.” SKYLA told us as Peter ran to the top of the building.

I don’t remember much after that. I remember Peter swinging me from building to building until we reached the hospital. And him telling me he texted my Dad and he was on his way and that I’d see them soon, and I was pushed away. Soon after, I blacked out.

I awoke a few hours later, I saw my Uncle Steve, my Dad and Peter. Dad was holding my hand, Uncle Steve was pacing the room, naturally, and Peter was sitting in a chair, bouncing his leg.

“Dad….?” I whispered, earning the attention of the three men.

“Brooklyn, hey. You’re going to be alright, dear. Alright? How do you feel?” Dad asked me and I coughed.

“Like my throat swelled up.” I stated, earning a chuckle out of my Dad.

“Yes, well, that’s because it did.” He stated, him shaking his head. “SKYLA told us that Parker here raced you to the hospital.”

“That’s the fastest I’ve ever run in my life! I was just like ‘pew, voom, whshew!’ And then I ran into the entrance, and I was like ‘Ohmigod, my friend needs help!’ and the nurse-lady was like ‘what happened?’ and I was like ‘she ate peanuts! I think she’s allergic!’ and the got you on the stretcher-thingy, and wheeled you to the back, and then Mr. Stark and Mr. Rogers ran in, and they asked me what happened and I was like ‘we were talking in the kitchen and she ate a peanut butter cookie, I think she might be allergic!’ and Mr. Stark was like ‘Uh, yeah.’ And we sat in the waiting room that seemed like hours, and then the nurse-lady finally came back and let us in, and here we are now.” Peter practically said everything in one breath, and I chuckled slightly.

“The kid saved your life.” Uncle Steve patted my leg and I smiled.

“Thank you, Peter,” I looked to see if there was anyone outside. “I guess this is your first time saving someone as Peter Parker and not Spider Man.” My joke caused the three to laugh a bit.

I then looked to my best friend, but this time, it was different. There was a certain glow about him. My heart beating a bit faster than normal. My palms sweating a bit….. Is this what Hope feels for Pietro…?

I think I like it.

**Author's Note:**

> And done! I’m trying to get to my main Avengers story, but I’m gonna start by writing one-shots of each individual character. That’s Brooklyn, daughter of Tony Stark. Hope, daughter of Thor. Kayleigh, daughter of Steve Rogers. Maddie (Madison) daughter of Doctor Strange. Megan, daughter of Loki. And Jade, cousin/sister to Sam Wilson, I haven’t decided yet ‘cause she doesn’t come in until after the events of Civil War.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading! R&R, no flames please ^_^


End file.
